Howling At The Moon: Companions Champion
by Nanicane
Summary: Selyna came to Skyrim only to find her brother dead. She became involved with the Companions, meets a man who may be too wild for her and she is recognized as the Dragonborn. She hadn't planned on staying but now it seems, she has no choice.
1. Stuck In Skyrim

It had all been a blur, the dragon, the fighting and the escape. Now, standing in a pre-dominantly Nord settlement…she could feel the tension building inside of her. Ralof had been kind enough but she had learned that her kind was not tolerated in many of the main towns in Skyrim. She had come from Morrowind seeking her brother and when finding his corpse outside of Windhelm had been enough to make her try and flee the home of the Nords. Her luck had never been the best and when the Imperials had found her sneaking behind Ulfric Stormcloak and his guards it seemed she was fated to die in a land that abhorred her with every fiber of their being. However, her luck had looked up when a dragon attacked Helgen and burned the settlement to the ground as she made her way out of Helgen and to Riverwood with Ralof. Why she had chosen the Nord was a mystery to her. Ralof was a large Nord, not that largest she'd seen, and he had typical long blonde hair that framed his face. The man looked exhausted as he finished talking to his sister, Gerdur. The woman was nice enough to give her a few things that would help her in the future and the items she had looted from the dead would fetch a decent bit of coin in the nearby shop.

"Whiterun is not far from here, head out of town and try your best to follow the road. I think I'm going to go inside and sleep." Ralof slowly stood up and looked over at the dark elf woman near him.

"Thank you Ralof." He gave her a nod.

"What is your name elf?" His rough voice asked her when she had begun in the direction of the trader.

"Selyna, of House Redoran." She watched the Nord before her tense then left his company not long after.

"You will not!" A male voice yelled,

"Pray then, how will we get the claw back brother?" A woman's voice yelled back.

Selyna opened the door to the Riverwood Trader to see two people, a man and woman who were similar in their features who were arguing about something.

"This discussion is over." The man ground out, the woman crossed her arms over her breasts and walked over to a nearby small table and sat at it with an angry pout on her pretty face.

"Oh hello! Here to do some trading?" The man asked her and she nodded.

"Yes. I have items to trade. I overheard an argument, is there something wrong?"

"Camilla and I were robbed naught but two days ago, the thieves stole nothing but our prized possession. A Golden Claw." He heard a snort from his sister and flung her a dirty look.

"Lucan has shown it off too much and he was surprised when thieves stole it." The woman, Camilla had her braid in her hand and was fixing as she either ignored or avoided her brother's glare.

"Ah, is there a chance that you know where the thieves had run off to?" Selyna asked as she looked from the brother to the sister.

Her hands quickly delved into her knapsack, pulled a few gems from one pocket and handed them to Lucan.

"Someone told us they had seen shifty characters heading up the mountain towards Bleak Falls Barrow." Lucan told her and handed her 15 gold in exchange for the gems.

"I will look into it for you for a price." Selyna told Lucan.

"We will give you a few items from our last shipment." Camilla promised,

"Camilla"— She silenced him with a glare and he nodded.

Selyna left the building and sold a few daggers she had found along with several hides to the smithy, he was thankful and he provided her with amble coin. So, she bought herself half-decent armor and a new long sword. The settlement was small. The people all seemed to know each other and though not everyone was friendly towards one another, they dealt with it.

"Hello." Selyna turned her red eyes towards a short Nord man.

Not much taller than herself, slender feminine features with a hairstyle that resembled a woman's. Selyna swore if only the man had breasts that he could impersonate a woman wonderfully.

"Hello." She cautioned.

"I see that you came out of the Riverwood Trader's. I was wondering if she spoke about any one in particular." Selyna shook her head; the man had to be a bard.

"Damn, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I have been vying for her affections for some time now but that damned elf thinks to gain the upper hand on me for her heart. I would like for you to give her this letter and say it is from Faendal." He held out a note for her and she took it.

"I would like to go and see Gerdur first if that is alright with you." She told him, giving him the falsest smile she could procure.

"That is fine." He smiled back at her and wandered over to the inn.

"Definitely a bard." She murmured to herself.

Selyna was not fond of doing something as low as this but having him show such disdain over the elf (and that he was a womanly bard) make her see the man was not fit for the strong, independent woman in the traders. Faendal had greeted her happily when she had come into the village like they had been long-lost kin, she appreciated him. Added to his kindness, he gave off such strong aura and being a hunter could be very profitable. Selyna grinned, she knew what to do.

Selyna knew the 3 fighters did not expect a dark elf to come over to the giant, taking a powerful swing at the giant. It was wounded and an arrow to the head brought it tumbling down. A woman wearing very revealing armor and dark war paint on her face and a bow strapped her back,

"You show promise; you could be a good Shield-Sister." The woman told her.

"Shield-Sister?" Selyna looked at the woman quizzically.

"Yes, we are a part of the Companions."

"Oh, the Companions. I shall have to come and prove my mettle to your leader then." Selyna told the woman though, she was trying to be rid of this country long before that.

Selyna caught the only man in the ground staring at her. He was a large Nord, bigger than Ralof and much more intimidating and handsome. Golden eyes, strong, weathered face with a muscular body. This man was accustomed to fighting daily and honing his skills. He had a few visible scars on his face and neck and she was sure his war paint around his eyes covered one or two scars up as well. She found herself attracted to this man but she knew better and tried her best to cut the emotion out.

"Yes, we are located in Whiterun. Any of the town's people can direct you to Jorrvaskr." The woman didn't say anything else so; she turned and walked away towards the town on the hill.

Selyna watched them all begin to leave, except the handsome Nord who had his eyes on her.

"We could use a woman like you. I'm Farkas by the way." His voice made the space between her legs water.

She could have sworn that his eyes narrowed like a predator hunting its prey,

"I'm Selyna, Of House Redoran." This Nord understood who she was but did not seem to care.

"I hope you can join the companions Selyna of House Redoran." He told her then left her alone to her own thoughts.

"Nerevar guide me. I need it now." She whispered to herself then walked up to Whiterun.

"Halt! No one is allowed in the town except for official or trade business because of the dragons." The guard gave her a look that told her he wouldn't let her in even if she did have official business.

"I bring news from Gerdur in Riverwood, she is concerned for the settlements safety." It wasn't a lie.

"Then the Jarl will want to hear her plea. Go on up but, be mindful of your actions." Selyna wanted to roll her eyes.

Years of her ancestors fighting off Nords in the Velothi Mountains hardened her opinion of the whole race and she would only deal with the brainless oafs if she had to. Thankfully the town was made up of different races and it made her a bit more comfortable in the town. Finding the Jarl was easy but since she was in his Hold, he dragged her into helping his court-wizard who then proceeded to tell her that he wanted her to find some sort of stone in Bleak Falls Barrow. Selyna had no choice but to accept the quest she was given. Selyna was thankful the Jarl was sending a few more guards to help out Riverwood just in case a dragon so happened to attack the town. But, for tonight, Selyna was thinking a hot meal and with a warm bed was feeling just right for her.

Farkas stretched as he walked down the steps to the market place just after the sun had risen. He was going to be leaving Whiterun for a quest somewhere else in the Hold. He wasn't prepared to see the beautiful dark elf he had met several days ago was looking at the fruits and vegetables at Carlotta Valentia's stall. He was surprised she was wearing her armor still; he could smell the strength and years of battle on her. The House of Redoran had been known to most Nord children when he was younger but he had not cared for history like his brother had at one point. He watched her barter with the young woman for one fruit and two vegetables he did not care for. There was fierceness in her that seemed to awaken the wolf inside. High cheek bones but a full face and full lips, two scars coming down from her left eye with war paint coming off and down the ends of her eyes and finished close to the middle of her throat that was the color of her eyes but very lighter. Her lips were a only a shade lighter than her blue/gray body and he just found himself licking his lips as he stared at them. Simple brown hair pulled together by two braids from each side, it made her very lovely pointed ears stick out so everyone could see them. Farkas found everything about the well-toned but curvy woman attractive despite her race being known for not having attractive people.

"It is nice to see you again." Selyna uttered a curse under her breath as she turned and found the Nord who had haunted her dreams for the past few nights standing behind her.

"Yes, it is nice to see you as well Farkas." She stood at attention and tried to disperse the fluttery feeling in her stomach and the wetness that pooled between her legs.

"You have not come to Jorrvaskr." He simply stated.

"I did not know they hunted their would-be recruits down. I shall be more careful next time." Selyna smirked and eh watched his mouth do so as well.

"No. I am leaving for a quest today. But, before I leave I was going to stop at the Bannered Mare for ale or two. Would you care to join me?" Farkas felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest then.

"I would but I've been hunted down by a Companion. I should go up to Jorrvaskr now and acquaint myself with your Shield-Siblings. Perhaps when you return?" Farkas noticed her gray/blue cheeks take on a slight rosy tint.

"I will hold you to your word." He told her sternly before he turned and walked to the Bannered Mare.

Selyna held her head high as the sweat dripped into her eyes. Vilkas, Farkas' twin brother stood before her in a similar state but panting. He had tested her battle prowess and he was impressed by her skill, he now knew she had to have been trained thoroughly from childhood.

"You are not bad for a whelp. Here, take my sword up to Eorlund. Be careful, that sword is worth more than your life." Selyna glared at him and then rolled her eyes.

"That statement can be proven false Nord." She snatched the sword from his grip and stomped off towards Eorlund's Forge.

She made her way up the steps to the Sky-Forge, seeing an older, tall, battle worn, and gray haired man who was hammering away at a sword he had just fired.

"Master Eorlund?" Selyna moved towards the man but he did not speak.

He hammered away until he deemed the sword worthy then dipped it gently in the water next to him then looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I have a sword that Vilkas wants repaired." She pulled the sword from her belt and handed it to the Master smithy.

"The Forge is very beautiful; I have seen none like it." Selyna said to him once he took the sword and her eyes looked up to the large eagle shadowing the forge.

"It is rumored that the forge was made before Man or Elf came to Nirn." Eorlund placed Vilkas's sword beside the forge then looked at her.

"A word of advice: you shouldn't be anyone's errand boy no matter who they are." Selyna smiled at him and nodded.

"I shall take my leave then." She bowed to the Master Smithy then turned to walk away but was stopped.

"I have a favor to ask of you. My wife is still grieving over the loss of our son and she needs her husband. Can you take this shield I made to Aela?" Eorlund grabbed a shield beside the forge.

Selyna took the shield and smirked at the Master Smithy,

"I thought you said don't be an errand boy?" He gave her a slight smile; she took the shield and bowed to him once more before making her way back down to Jorrvaskr.

She found Aela sitting at the large eating table eating a Shepard's Pie. Selyna walked up to the Huntress and held the shield out.

"Eorlund asked me to deliver this shield to you Aela." Aela looked up at Selyna, took the shield and inspected it.

"Exceptionally work from him as always. I will thank him properly." Aela shooed her away so she could finish her meal.

Selyna had realized that quite a few of the Companions were not fond of newcomers but she ignored them, she was a seasoned warrior probably more so that Aela, Ria, Njada and the twins. She saw Vilkas from the corner of her eye and made her way towards him,

"Anything I can do?" She asked and he gave her a critical eye.

Vilkas looked very similar to his brother except that he was slightly shorter and had shorter hair; he was also not as muscular as his brother.

"I do have work for you. Someone wants a person here in town to stop doing whatever they are doing. I don't want to hear a about a death, understood?" He asked her harshly,

"Understood."

Selyna splashed her face with the cold flowing water from a stream close to one of the farms outside of Whiterun. She had just come from Riverwood and she needed a break, what had happened at Bleak Falls Barrow had taken her completely by surprise. The wind had been knocked out of her and it felt like her soul had been filled by an unknown power. It was intrusive and a part of her felt violated by the power now inside of her body, waiting like an assassin in the shadows. The knowledge plagued her as she went into Whiterun and up into Dragonsreach. It was almost maddening. She found that Farengar was not alone when she walked into his room, a woman with her face covered stood beside him looking at a map. Selyna removed the Dragonstone from her knapsack and handed it to the wizard,

"Thank you! Hopefully we can take the knowledge from this and learn how to maybe defeat the dragons."

"Farengar!" Selyna turned around and found Irileth running towards the room,

"Irileth?" His voice wavered as she moved into the room.

"Another dragon has been sighted, we need you. You, come along as well. We may have need of you yet." Irileth left the room and Selyna along with the wizard followed the woman up a flight of stairs.

Two guards were explaining what they had seen at a nearby watch tower, the Jarl's face paled and his hands tensed at his side.

"Go rest now, you've earned it." The Jarl was in no mood now, the guards left the room slowly and then his eyes shifted to Irileth and Farengar.

"Jarl." Irileth said quietly and his eyes shifted to Selyna.

"I want to thank you for helping Farengar, I will see you it that you received a token worthy of what you have done. Although, I do have another favor to ask of you. You are the only person to come close to a dragon and survive, I would like for you to go with Irileth to the Western Watchtower and help her there." The jarl said nothing more before exiting the room to go out to the porch.

"Come. We have work to be done." Irileth told her as she turned and began to descend the stairs.

"How I am to defeat a dragon escapes me." Selyna mumbled to herself before following the other Dunmer woman.

"I see evidence of a dragon attack but no dragon." Irileth grumbled as they slowly moved towards the broken stair case leading up to the entrance for the Western Watchtower.

"Our eyes could be deceiving us." Selyna told her then they both continuously scanned the area and skies as they made their way up to the entrance.

"No! Go back! It's already taken—It's coming back!" The frightened solider had come from the watchtower and as soon as he saw the shape of a dragon in the sky coming towards their position he panicked.

Irileth and Selyna both looked to where he pointed and a roar tore through the skies as they watched the dragon fly towards the tower.

"_DOVAHKIIN!" _ Selyna's head whipped around to look at the beautifully golden, large dragon flying towards her.

His maw opening and the fire bubbling in the back of his throat,

"_YOL…!" _ The fire erupted from the dragon's throat and Selyna had to jump to avoid it but only just.

Fire scorched her left bicep and she cried out in pain but she would not lie down like a dog and die. She pulled her long sword from her back, wincing from the pain and the dragon landed not too far from her. So, she charged the dragon and swung her long sword, the blow left the dragon roaring. It took to the sky with a loud rumble,

"_Krif krin. Pruzah!" _ Selyna gasped at the speech, _Fight courageously. Good! _

"Keep the arrows on it!" Irileth yelled.

Her body was frozen in that moment, her soul…every piece of her felt this beast as it flew and somehow she knew it felt her. Her soul ached and she could not place why. Arrows pierced the skin in-between its scales and the blood was forming on different part of its body and Selyna felt the desire to weep for this creature's death which was coming sooner than she had hoped. The guards had shot arrows through the thin webbing of his massive wings and its ability to fly so, now it was grounded. Selyna rushed the dragon; she could feel its death needed to be at her hand. Her blade was lodged into its and she let the tears flow free from her eyes.

"_DOVAHKIIN! NO!" _ A sob tore from Selyna's throat and she fell to her knees.

The body began to burn up into ashes as streams of white, cream, orange and yellow lights surrounded her. Her soul was being filled and the knowledge on how to use the words she had seen in Bleak Falls and then it was all over. The skeleton of the dragon lay before her and she just couldn't stop herself from crying, her hand reached out and touched the skeleton's snout. His name on her tongue, Mirmulnir, and all of his knowledge now ran through her and she felt stronger. His life had given her power that she couldn't completely comprehend.

"By Talos! You're the Dragonborn!" Her red eyes shifted to the guards who were coming to stand near her as they hung their mouths in awe and wonder.

"Dovah—Dragonborn?" The language the dragon had spoken swam in her head and it was hard to grab onto her own native tongue let alone common tongue.

"Nord Legends, One who is born with a mortal body but the blood and soul of a dragon. Akatosh's chosen." Selyna frowned and stood up.

"Nonsense, all I see here is a dead dragon. " Irileth said as she came upon the group.

"Go and tell the Jarl what has been done here, he will want to know that dragons are killable." Selyna sighed, looked at the dragon skeleton then turned and started to make her way back up to Whiterun.

"_DOVAKIIN!"_


	2. Cry Wolf

A groan escaped Farkas's lips as he stretched out his body; he had spent the night with his brother drinking at the Bannered Mare until late in the morn. His head was pounding but not as bad as a normal person would. Farkas ran a rough hand through his hair and let out a sigh,

"Here you go sweetie." Tilma placed a small health potion at his bedside table and then went to make his brother's bed.

"Vilkas—?"

"He woke but an hour ago with the same ailment. Now, drink up." Farkas drank the health potion and felt marginally better because of it.

"Many thanks Tilma." He groaned as his senses cleared up.

"I'll ready a bath for you. Skjor has asked for you, a new companion has entered and he wants you to show her where she will be staying from now on." Tilma brought him in a few linens for drying off and Farkas willingly went and grabbed the tub so the old woman would not have to.

He helped her warm the water in the pots and went she left and he settled down into the hot water, he felt all the dirty, grime, and weariness wash away from his body. He washed quickly so that he could have time to sit and enjoy the warmth of the water. With a sigh he relaxed as much as he could in the tub, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. The smell of _her_, found its way to his nose and he let out a groan as he felt himself harden because of her smell. Farkas let his hand drift down to his length and slowly begin to stroke it. The wolf inside growled impatiently at the thought of not having the beautiful dark elf writhing beneath him in ecstasy, wet because of his ministrations between her legs. A much deeper growl now vibrated through his chest as his hand worked his stiff, engorged flesh as he imagined the dark elf woman in his fantasies bent over a table, and then up against the wall as Farkas took her roughly. Hearing her screams of pleasure in his mind as his love-making made her see the stars and pray to whatever gods she worshipped. The pressure built up in him and he let out a half snarl, half- growl as he gripped the tub and came hard. His breath was ragged as he slowly removed himself from the tub and dried himself then dressed himself in his armor. Farkas could feel the arousal still rushing through his system as he relieved the tub of its dirty water in the room with the grate to the sewer. He then followed her scent to the training area behind Jorrvaskr only to find that she would not be paying anybody any mind.

Selyna was deep in her training, she had always tried to keep up with her training when she was away from home. Her body and mind needed to be in peak condition at any given time, her guard always up and ready for a fight. She stopped to wipe the sweat from her brow and noticed one of the twins, Farkas, staring at her with a hunger she was not sure she was completely comfortable with. It made her cheeks become hot and a wetness to make it known in between her legs, she didn't think it was possible but she watched his eyes narrow and swore that he could somehow sense what his look did to her.

"Am I needed?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Skjor has asked me to show you where you will sleep when you are here." Farkas answered and he watched her sheath her long sword upon her back.

Selyna walked up to him and smiled cautiously,

"It is nice to have somewhere to belong in this country." She motioned for him to lead and he did so.

"You have no family here then." He assumed and she nodded.

"My brother was killed presumably by one of the many Nords in Windhelm who show no love for any other race but their own." She spat, he could feel the grief radiate from her and almost smell the tears waiting to come from her eyes.

"The Companions do not side in wars but if it comes to Whiterun, we will defeat its people to the death." Farkas nodded more to himself than to her.

They entered Jorrvaskr together and made their way downstairs, to the lodgings area.

"I would know nothing of war if I had it my way. It is not right for brothers to fight against brothers, I would be lost if Vilkas and I were fighting against each other in some war." Farkas confessed and Selyna truly felt for him,

"My brother came here with the knowledge that Ulfric Stormcloak had murdered Torygg, he wanted to support Ulfric and he met death. It is a shame that it had to be this way." Selyna sighed and shook her head.

"I cannot blame the war for his death or the ignorance of Windhelm. He was always head strong and very opinionated, my father and he fought often before he died. Milyn and father never saw eye to eye, after my father's death he would have been in line to be the head of the family. Daren came back from High Rock and he assumed the role of head. I am thankful I was not born a male or I would be fighting for the right." Selyna laughed and Farkas chuckled silently.

Farkas could never remember who had been the oldest though he remembered fighting over the title when he and his brother were younger. It had been years since they had gotten into such an argument but he could remember when Vilkas would challenge him for the right to be the eldest, Farkas always won of course but just remembering it made him smile.

"This is your room, doesn't matter what bed. Just pick one and fall into it." Selyna looked inside the room and shrugged, it would do.

"Any work to be had?" She asked Farkas and he nodded.

"I do have something for you."

Selyna took a bite out of the salmon steak before her and nodded at Camilla.

"I haven't spoken to that lout in a week, the man keeps trying to converse with me but I will not give him the time of day." Camilla told her dark elf friend.

"I am glad for you. He would not have made a good husband Camilla, a bard? The coin you gain in that trade is not something you can raise children with." Selyna told her and took a sip of the tea she had been given.

"I do not know what I was thinking! I was blinded by his honeyed words; he might have had his way with me then left me to raise a child on my own! I have you to thank, if you had not seen him giving attention to a traveler in the Inn, well…I don't know." Camilla finished her baked potatoes and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Have you taken a liking to anyone else?" Selyna slyly asked and watched in amusement as Camilla's face went red with a blush.

"I take that as a yes." Selyna laughed and Camilla nodded.

"Indeed. Faendal has sent me flowers just last week for this week… well he brought me a few pieces of venison just the other day." Selyna had to smile at the look in Camilla's eyes.

The woman was smitten by the elf and his affections were only strengthening his resolve but, Selyna had to play the ever vigilant friend.

"I am not so sure Camilla, he is only a hunter. Hunting can only get him so far, what about when you need coin?" She crossed her legs and gave Camilla a less than approving look.

"Oh but he helps out at the lumber mill! He gets money from selling the hides to the smith. He can be such a good provider—" Camilla's hands flew over her mouth and Selyna swore her friend's face went as red as her eyes.

"Camilla you are simply smitten with this man! Come! You must tell him you feel this way!" The woman would need the encouragement in order to act on her feelings.

"But I am so nervous and shy when he is around! How am I to grab his attention if I cannot stop bumbling?" Camilla blurted out nervously and she began to fiddle with her dress.

"I do not know Camilla, you will have to approach him yourself or hope he makes his intentions clear. Unfortunately I have to go; I have to get back to Whiterun so I can get paid. It was so nice seeing you Camilla and I hope everything works out for you. I'll be back in a few weeks; I have to go to Ivarstead soon. Shall I see you then?" Selyna innocently asked thought she had a plan to go and speak to Faendal.

"Yes, hopefully by then I will have told Faendal my feelings. I cannot wait to see you until then." Camilla showed her friend out and waved to her before reentering her shop and leaving her friend smiling.

Selyna exited the town and found Faendal skinning right outside, her eyes looked around for anybody other than the guards.

"Faendal." The wood elf looked up from his skinning to Selyna.

"Yes sister? Can I help you?"

"Make your move; she is too shy to make hers." He understood what she meant immediately and smiled.

He nodded to her and smiled before mouthing 'thank you' to her. She took her leave of the small settlement and began her journey back to Whiterun.

"Are you going to get out of bed and come upstairs with me?" Farkas asked Selyna as he watched her turn on her side to look at the wall and try to go back to sleep.

Her whole body ached and she had cravings for sweet things for the past two days, her menses had come a day early and she was ready to throw in the towel and just sleep her menses away.

"Farkas, I really don't want to." Selyna mumbled since she was under the blanket.

He could smell that her menses had come and he had known several women who were very angry when they received theirs so, he was no stranger to the mood swings. Hearing Selyna groan in pain the night before had set him on edge and had him pacing throughout the night until she had fallen asleep.

"Can you at least take a bath? It can help." He suggested and she emitted a groan before sitting up and turning to him.

"I'll go get Tilma and bring the tub in." He rolled his eyes and did as he said he would.

Tilma and Selyna heated the water and when she was finally alone; Selyna sank into the tunk and groaned.

Her skin was sensitive and the warmth burned her slightly but she felt relaxed, safe and oh so comfortable! Selyna couldn't help the content sigh that escaped her lips, the bath felt heavenly for her and it felt wonderful on her sore, aching back. She had to admit, her menses were such a pain and they kept her from doing the things she loved and the duties she had but, it gave her time to lie around and talk to Farkas. The man was very handsome and she was definitely attracted to him, whether he knew that or not was up for debate and a part of her wished that he could make his move. He was built big, one of the biggest male Nords she had ever seen, and he was one of the nicest too. Selyna knew he could be vicious, in his eyes she could see that there was an animal ready to pounce on anyone and everyone even her. Farkas was nice enough to keep her room clear while she bathed; it wasn't that she was shy of showing other women her body but, it was because women naturally wanted to one-up their possible rivals. She'd seen it several times while she worked with the guard alongside her brother, the other women she worked with trained hard and fought just as hard as she. However, Selyna was as her brother called it, 'one of the guys' and many women did not like that since most of them were unmarried. It was hard enough having to take orders from her brother but the women were far more ruthless than she was accustomed to.

"Selyna?" She about screamed when she heard her name being called from outside the locked door, thank Azura it was Farkas and no one else.

"Yes?" Selyna replied as she calmed her fiercely beating heart.

"Kodlak has spoken to me about your trial; he's decided that since you are capable then you should take it soon." He heard her sigh in relief but the smell of her menses and the pain that came with it flodded back into his senses.

"I understand. Tell Kodlak that I shall be ready soon enough." The pain in her voice was noticeable and he would bet that she was most likely holding herself in agony as the pains flashed across her abdomen or her whole body.

"I will be the one to decide if you are ready or not." There was silence for a few moments before he heard her speak,

"At least it isn't your brother." He laughed at her statement.

Vilkas may be a man who loved his women but he loved them only one way: Nord. He was not as tolerate of other races as his brother was and Farkas knew his brother had a slight eye for the young dark elf despite her race. Before he could stop himself, a growl escaped his throat and a gasp came from the room he stood before. The smell of her instant arousal hit him like a war hammer to the face; his body suddenly became hotter than normal and he felt his teeth become sharp, the hair on the backs of his hands stood up all the while he envisioned Selyna washing her body in the locked room he stood before.

"I will be out soon enough and we shall start my trial, is that alright with you?" Her voice was small and he could tell she probably felt uncomfortable feeling feminine.

"I will be training outside." He needed fresh air, air that did not have her fragrance upon it or he would go mad.

It was like holding succulent, raw meat in front of a wolf that had been starving for months on scraps. He could not eat too much lest he ruin the flavor, and he did want a taste. Badly. Farkas did not wait long before Selyna made her appearance and watched him train for a few moments before he stopped, turned and looked at her. She was the picture of what a female warrior should be, her armor was polished and she looked ready for battle. He could not help but smile at her,

"Shall we leave now?"

Farkas had been on edge since they had gotten inside Dustman's Cairn, everything seemed out of place and his senses were at their peak. People had come through here and recently, the smell clung to every corner and crevice of the cairn.

"Someone has been digging in here recently. Tread lightly." He ground his back teeth together as he spoke, it was hard to stay calm knowing that Selyna could be in serious danger.

Selyna was nervous, it had been so long since her mettle had been tested and she wondered if maybe the training she had received as a child was not enough to impress the Companions. They continued onward, into the cairn with Farkas muttering under his breath about hauling her out and something about burial stones before they came almost face to face with three draugr. Selyna pulled her sword from her back and charged into the fray with Farkas right behind her until he quickly moved to intercept the blows she might have taken. She ground her teeth together in irritation before moving ahead of him and showing off her battle prowess by decapitating one of the draugrs to prove to him that she was capable. One last draugr snuck up behind her but was cleft in two thanks to Farkas,

"Thanks." She said to him as she wiped her brow free of sweat.

"Let's just keep moving." He told her.

They moved forward, deeper into the cairn but stopped when they came to a small room at the end of downward stairs only to find it leading out into a larger chamber. Selyna looked at the dead draugr upon the ground, whatever blood they had left in them was now hard and dry on the stone.

"Dead for some time now." Farkas mumbled and she looked up at him,

"How can you tell? We are in a cairn that barely feels the crisp air inside of it." Selyna asked him, her eyes filled with caution and suspicion.

He ignored her and moved into the large chamber, seeing a way out that was blocked by iron gating. Selyna moved towards a smaller room with a lever, without thinking she pulled it and a gate closed behind her. It blocked her way into the larger chamber with Farkas. He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Now look what you've gotten yourself into. I will look for lever to release you." Selyna heard him say before she turned and gripped the bars of the gate with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry." She said as she watched his face slowly went from smiling to anger.

Farkas turned at the smell of people coming towards him and let out a warning growl. He heard movement from the gated way they had sought to enter and he watched as a group of Silver Hand moved to surround him. It had all been a trap from the start, set up by the Silver Hand to kill off any Companion to dared to come.

"There he is!" A voice yelled happily.

The group slowly drew their weapons,

"It's time to die dog! Ha Ha!" A woman's voice laughed and Farkas grew a bit nervous when he realized he was moving backwards, towards the gate Selyna was behind.

Selyna watched in horror as the group moved in on their prey while all she could do was grip the bars and move them to try and get the gate to budge.

"Farkas." It was terrifying her and he could smell it, his senses now in over drive just at the thought of what they would do to her if he failed in killing them all.

"Your mistake Companion!" A few men laughed at the statement before a woman spoke up,

"Which one is that?"

"Who cares? Kill him!" Another male voice yelled and Selyna screamed as loud as she could.

Anger and fear coursing through her, making tears fall from her eyes for the first time since she had come to this wretched country. Selyna felt completely useless as she was caged but, that didn't stop Farkas from taking the group on even though he was fighting a losing battle.

"Farkas! If you can make a run for the lever I can help you!" Farkas was pushed up against the gate and her hand gripped his armor.

"Killing you will be an excellent story!" The woman laughed but her smile turned into a frown when Farkas laughed.

Selyna felt a surge of power, his muscle tensed and rippled as he laughed.

"None of you will be alive to tell it." He laughed.

She could help but shiver, his voice was not his own and it frightened her,

"Turn away from me Selyna." She let go of him in fear and she watched in horror as he threw his sword to the side.

"Farkas!" She cried but gasped and took a step back as Selyna watched black mist begin to swirl around Farkas.

His body morphed, his bones gave sickening cracks as he hunched over in what seemed like pain. Then black and grey fur started sprouting from his body as his armor disappeared. He was a werewolf. Selyna had only heard stories of the legendary beasts and now one stood before her. Farkas felt the blood pulsing through his veins; he had no choice but to transform into a werewolf to protect Selyna. Once the transformation was complete, he realized they had continuously attacked him while he transformed but his claws and fangs were far more deadly than their swords. Farkas let out a roar and pounced upon the group, tearing the flesh from bone, reveling in the screams and blood as he did so. Once he was sure they were all dead he turned and went towards the other side of the chamber, out of Selyna's sight.

"By Azura." She breathed, the gate went up but her back was firmly pressed up against the wall, away from the opening.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she slowly ventured outside of the small room and looked around before seeing Farkas standing by the entrance to the hallway they were meant to go into. Selyna cautiously walked over to him, there was a bit of blood on his face and a forming bruise or two but nothing big enough to be worried about. His hand went to the back of his head, it was his nervous gesture.

"I hope I didn't scare ya." His grin was sheepish but Selyna felt an emotion akin to betrayed.

"Are all of the Companions werewolves?" Straight forward, to the point.

"Only the Circle. It is a secret outside of the secret. The Silver Hand knows what we are but they would never make a move openly against us." He could feel her anger building inside of her; it was a matter of when she would explode.

"I guess there is more of the Silver Hand in here." She said angrily and moved past him.

They had killed several more Silver Hand before she finally spoke to him,

"How long have you been a werewolf?" She whispered as they moved cautiously through a large room and into a crypt room, lined with dead Nords.

"Since childhood." He replied as an orc rounded the corner with an archer.

Farkas charged the orc while Selyna went after the archer. She watched him; despite everything she found his movements arousing. The way he handled his massive body like it was as slender and lithe as hers amazed her, it was like dancing. His moves were smooth and well thought; years of experience must have taught him such. The archer was felled and it only took three swings of his long sword to put the orc down. His breathing was heavy as he looked at the blood that coated his hands, she could see his teeth elongated slightly and she swore that the sight of them made the space in-between her legs moist. Farkas caught the smell of her arousal and looked at her,

"I am ready to be rid of this place." She may have aroused but she was exhausted.

"As am I." He growled and continued forward, ready to kill any draugr that woke from their slumber.


	3. The Greybeards

Selyna shivered as she pulled the fur cloak closer to her body, she was not fit to be in Skyrim with how cold the weather became. She wondered what the Greybeards wanted from her since they called her from the sky. Jarl Balgruuf had told her to go to Ivarstead and had to point her in the right direction, she was simply avoiding Skjor so her excuse that she could be the Dragonborn let her off for now. The man was persistent in asking her to come to the Underforge but, she had put two and two together when he found out she knew about the beast blood. A part of her wished to be curled up in her bed at Jorrvaskr but Skjor had made that a problem. Her face heat up when she thought of sharing a bed with Farkas, it was not common to be a warrior and marry in her family so, she never thought of the possibility of even getting married but Farkas was a rather handsome Nord. She didn't think she would go back to Morrowind if she kept up her line of thinking.

"I hope I'm nearing Ivarstead." She was hopeful but she was getting even more exhausted by the minute.

Farkas shook the snow from his pelt as he watched Selyna shiver under her fur cloak; he had followed the woman since she left without saying a word. He had noticed Skjor talking to her and he knew he had to have asked her to meet him under the forge. A part of him wanted her to be a werewolf like him but he also wanted her as she was. He took notice that she was slowing down significantly and so he slowly climbed down from the cliff he was perched upon. Selyna let out puff of air, she was tired and it was all the blasted colds fault but she kept moving because she felt someone following her. Focused on being followed that she almost missed the roar that could only belong to a saber cat, Selyna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No rest for the weary." Reaching back for her steel long sword, she took her eyes off of what was in front of her for a second and was tackled.

Before she could even scream a black blur knocked the saber cat off of her and she sat up to see a werewolf tearing the cat to shreds. The werewolf turned and looked at her with kind eyes,

"Farkas…" She breathed in a sigh of relief.

"You didn't have to follow me Farkas." Selyna said as she stood up and dusted the snow from her.

Farkas walked over to her and gave her a tentative sniff then looked up at her,

"If I didn't you would have been torn apart by that saber cat." The sound of his animalistic voice sent a shiver down to her core, how the man managed to arouse her even in this state drove her mad.

"Thank you Farkas." He gave her a nod, he had to contain himself as the scent of her arousal hit his nose and he let out a small growl.

How could she want him when she was cold and exhausted from the walk from Whiterun to Riverwood and it ending at Ivarstead.

"Am I far from Ivarstead?" She asked him as she looked down at Farkas.

Watching his fur flow with the breeze and taking in the look of his werewolf form altogether. He was still larger than any man she had known even in this form.

"It is still a bit away. I know of a cave nearby, you can stay there until tomorrow when you are rested enough to continue." Selyna had to clench her legs together to try and stop the flood of warmth that invaded her core.

"Can we go there? I would very much like to be sitting in front of a fire." She would love to be warm and in front of a fire, she was shivering and she had to rub her arms to keep them warm.

"Yes. Follow me." He commanded and she obeyed.

The small fire she had built was enough to warm her cold body all the way to her soul, she stared at the fire with an understanding she could not fathom. Since she had killed the dragon at the watch tower she had visions and words making them known often in her mind. Farkas was sitting on the other side of the fire tearing into the leftover rabbit Selyna had cooked; she had eaten as much as she could but the rabbit was large and had a lot of meat on its bones. She always seasoned her cooking to perfection and he loved the way her food taste. Lying down on her side, she let out a yawn and covered her up with a few furs she had in her knapsack then let her eyes drift to Farkas. He was watching her as she ate, it would have been frightening if she didn't see the lust behind them, and it was unnerving to know a man could lust this long after a woman. Selyna looked away from him and felt her face heat up,

"It is unsettling to see you watch me so." She whispered, knowing he heard her very well.

Farkas shook his head and finished the rabbit before throwing it out of the cave; he then directed his attention back at Selyna whose eyes were closed while she shivered. He moved around the fire and laid behind her but, her eyes snapped open and she looked at him.

"I can help." He simply said as he moved to lay behind her.

She allowed him and he settled in behind her, radiating warmth from his body.

"Are all werewolves unnaturally warm?" She asked,

"Yes. I was told it's the blood boiling in the veins." He answered and heard her chuckle.

"I was raised on tales of Hircine and the Bloodmoon. It was a story to scare children." This time she heard him chuckle except it was more like a series of interrupted growls.

"I take it you were not gifted by Hircine himself."

"I was not." Farkas moved closer to Selyna until he heard a sigh of content from her.

"It is painful? The transformation?" He snuggled his head close to her back and shook his head.

"I am left feeling like I am not as strong as I should be when I am in my human skin. It seems you think hard before speaking, why?" His voice now sounded normal so, she turned to see him in his 'human skin' as he so called it.

"There are a lot of things going on inside of my head and it becomes hard to think." She gave him a sad smile, knowing that he knew she had been called the Dragonborn.

Farkas let a rumble form in his chest as she moved closer to him to absorb more of his warmth. He found that listening to her slowly fall asleep next to him was comforting, it calmed the beast inside significantly and he knew this is where she needed to be. Next to him, sleeping like a newborn babe curled against its mother's chest. He took this time to breathe in her scent, so unique to her and damn arousing to him. Selyna hid her feelings as well as she could but he could smell her arousal every time she came close to him, heard him speak and even just by looking at him. But, she was torn. Her love of her family and country held her back from truly appreciating Skyrim; it wasn't the people but the beauty of its mountains, springs and hidden caves. Smuggling her away to a cave so no one could find her was out of the question, if she was the true Dragonborn then she had a duty to Skyrim whether she wanted it or not. The dragons had returned and if she was the Dragonborn then she would be the one to defeat Alduin The World-Eater. It was a burden only she could carry and she would have to carry it alone.

Selyna stretched her arms above her head and her back gave a few cracks before she sighed in content,

"I am happy that Ivarstead is a small settlement. Sometimes I find that Whiterun is just too big for someone like me." Selyna groaned as she straightened herself back out and continued to walk with Farkas by her side into Ivarstead.

Taking note of the barrow behind the inn, the settlement seemed so peaceful and calm. No one was haggling in the streets, men and women were fishing from the stream while the guards watched them with a suspicious eye. Selyna loved the closeness that could be felt in Ivarstead.

"Because of your home?" Farkas broke through her thoughts with his question.

Her red eyes shifted to the side to look at him and see nodded,

"I was rarely in any towns. Under my eldest brothers' command, I watched the borders with him despite that the both of us wished to see Solstheim before…I don't think I'll be able to go now but I hope to one day." Selyna eyes were filled with sadness, remembering leaving to come and search for her dead kin still weighed heavily on her heart.

Farkas stopped at the bridge she would need to cross to reach the 7,000 steps; she stopped with him and looked at the steps.

"I was told that pilgrims come and ponder the little statues along the way, meditating upon their words or lessons. I've never traveled up the steps, never saw a reason too." He heard Selyna snickering beside him.

"What's funny?"

"You are not a typical Nord. I thought that maybe you had a bit of Nord in you but I can truly say you surprise me." Her laughing smile made him crack a grin as well.

"Go on; don't leave the old men waiting." He motioned for her to go and she nodded.

Her smile faded to a grim expression as she walked across the bridge, she stopped halfway and looked back at him.

"I will see you back at Jorvaskr." She gave him a smile and turned back towards the steps.

Farkas would wait for her; he wanted to, he needed to. It was maddening to watch her leave his sight but she was going where he could not follow despite that he wanted to. Despite his want, he turned and made his way to the inn so he could rent a room until she returned from her journey to see the Greybeards.

Selyna breathed in the cold, crisp air as it stung her cheeks from whipping about. Almost two days of walking up the 7,000 steps and encountering quite a few wolves, three pilgrims and a frost troll out for her blood. Exhausted and sore, she walked up the steps to High Hrothgar and touched the large, old wooden door. It opened to her push and she closed it once she was in the large hall, the stone reminded her a bit of home and she marveled at the place for a few moments until she was approached by an old man. He wore a robe and hood of dark gray and had a long greying beard to match,

"You stand in the hall of the Greybeards." He said to her and she looked over at him.

"I was…summoned by the Greybeards." The power she could feel coming from the old man made her nervous,

"You heard the summons of the Greybeards? Then you are the Dragonborn we called for. I am Arngeir." It seemed as though the man struggled to keep his voice in a level tone.

"I am Selyna." There was no use in telling him where she was from; they would most likely not care.

"Master Arngeir, may I ask…who are the Greybeards?" He was not surprised by her question so he bade her to follow him.

He walked slowly with his hands behind his back and Selyna followed his slow pace, she saw other men who wore the same as Master Arngeir with longer or shorter graying beards. They all seemed to be mediating peacefully, on what she could not tell. As magnificent as High Hrothgar was, it was empty…a shell of what it could be. Selyna could almost imagine the roaring fires in the hearths, feasts upon the tables and students from different walks of life and race learning how to master the Thu'um.

"The beginning is the where we will start. Jurgen Windcaller, you have heard of him?" Arngeir asked as they moved in front of large hearth with a small fire.

"I only know that he was defeated at the battle at Red Mountain." All Selyna could remember sometimes was war, rare was peace even though the Dunmer were reclaiming Morrowind slowly it just seemed as though none of it matter.

Skyrim was in the middle of a civil war as well as the Empire moving in to try and prove to the Nords who were stubborn and strong-willed. Skyrim and its sons would not go down without a fight and every moment was most likely spent with both sides planning and plotting against each other.

"He was also a master of the Voice. For seven years he meditated upon the meanings and lessons of the Voice. He finally came to an understanding: The Gods must have believed that the Nords were blasphemous as well as arrogant for their misuse of the Thu'um. The Way of the Voice was founded not long after that, he believed the Voice should be used to worship the Gods. Jurgen Windcaller became Jurgen the Calm. The philosophy he carried amazed all that came into contact with him, his pacifistic ways prevailed when Jurgen was said to have "swallowed the Shouts" of seventeen others who were wise in the ways of the voice. Thus earning him the title of Master and the very same Tongues he defeated became his disciples. Founding the Greybeards, building High Hrothgar…he did this. Because of him we meditate on his teachings and the Thu'um so we can continue to perfect our understanding of the Voice." Arngeir turned from the hearth and settled his eyes on Selyna.

"Do you understand who the greybeards are now?" His voice was low now and she wondered if he was struggling trying to contain the power of his voice.

"I do understand who the Greybeards are. You have to forgive me for my ignorance but I know nothing of who… or what the Dragonborn is." Selyna gave him a bow and watched as he let a small smile grace his face.

"It is something you find out for yourself as you journey deeper into the lessons and teachings of the Th'um. _Dovahkiin. _Come; greet me with a taste of your voice." Arngeir looked as though he braced himself for her voice.

Selyna turned to completely face him and the words seemed to come to her, the word that she learned in the Bleak Falls Barrow.

"_Fus._" Arngeir staggered slightly at the power of her Thu'um but once he regained his balance he nodded to her.

"Yes. It has been a long time since I have felt such power behind just one word." The old man motioned for her to follow him and so she did.

They came into the large hall towards the front of High Hrothgar where the other Greybeards moved to stand it a circle as Selyna and Arngeir came towards them.

"Einarth will teach you the second word that is a companion to _Fus_." Selyna turned towards a man who moved forward.

"_Ro." _His voice etched itself upon the floor and look to be lit by hot coals.

The floor had shaken slightly by the sound of his voice and when her eyes found the word upon the floor, a tendril of knowledge seemed to shoot straight into her soul.

"Balance."

Einarth's knowledge of the word flowed into her soul and she felt empowered by it.

"Why do I need balance?" Her question was reasonable.

"Think upon the first word _Fus_." The other Greybeards moved on to whatever they needed to do but Arngeir stayed beside her.

"Without any balance the force would tip the scale." She said to him as her red eyes met his.

He nodded to her and motioned for her to follow once more. Arngeir moved her into a room with a few shelves filled with books. Selyna had studied when and what she needed to and judging by the stance and the way Arngeir looked at her…she was in for studying or lecturing.

"Arngeir, what am I? What is the Dragonborn?" She asked him and he gave her a nod directed at a nearby table with two chairs across from each other.

Selyna and Arngeir sat across from one another and he pulled a book from the shelf behind him. He placed it on the table and slid it to her.

"This book will tell you a lot about who the Dragonborn was. I cannot tell you what you are, you only have to figure out who you are for yourself." With that, he left.

The pages were worn by time but when she opened it seemed to come to life. As she began to read the book, everything came together for her. The knowledge of the Dragonborns before her, their deeds and how they brought the nation to peace moved her. It was hours before she had finished the book, she closed it and pushed it away from her. The light from the candle was almost diminished and she then felt the exhaustion overcome her so, she grudgingly moved her stiff and sore body from the chair and found her way back out to the main half where she found Arngeir who seemed to like he had come to get her.

"Here I thought you might have fallen asleep." He laughed but she shook her head.

"I would like to rest. I am tired." Her voice was low and full of exhaustion and so he did as she wanted.

When she slept, she dreamt of dragons and of the people who were also of dragon blood. The other Dragonborns who re-wrote history in their image so that human and mer could live together in peace. Morning came too soon for Selyna but she felt…different when she woke from her dreamful sleep.

"Good morning." Selyna turned in her bed to see Argneir standing in the doorway to the room she was in.

She gave Arngeir a smile,

"Good morning Master Arngeir." Selyna chimed before removing herself from the bed.

"I hope you learned a lot about who the Dragonborn is last night." He looked at her or conformation and she nodded.

"I was raised as any dunmer child should be. I now understand what and who the past Dragonborns were." She watched Arngeir nodded happily at her.

"Come outside into the courtyard, we have one last word to teach you before we send you on your final trial." He turned and left the room after speaking and Selyna quickly dressed in her armor then caught up to Master Arngeir.

All of the Greybeards were already out in the courtyard and she followed Arngeir until they stopped not far off from two stone posts.

"Master Borri will teach you the first word in Whirlwind Sprint."

Selyna turned towards a Greybeard who had moved forward, he looked towards the ground and spoke,

"_Wuld."_ The word was etched upon the snow and the knowledge of the word was absorbed into her conscience.

"Now watch as it is used with the gate ahead of us." Arngeir moved to stand in between the two posts.

Selyna watched as Borri stood next to Arngeir while another went to open the gate; once the gate was opened Master Borri used _Wuld_ to charge through the gate before it closed. She was required to demonstrate it; thankfully she was perfect in her timing and use of _Wuld. _Walking back to where Arngeir stood and watched as the other Greybeards made their way back into High Hrothgar.

"This is the final trial. You must go and retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller from his burial tomb in Ustengrav." Arngeir placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"I have no doubt that you are the Dragonborn. It has been...a long time since we have last seen one and have been able to experience the ease in which the Dragonborn learns." She nodded at his statement.

"The last was Tiber Septim who was called by the Greybeards." She added.

"We await your return Dragonborn."


	4. What a Relief

Selyna was furious. Not only did she go to the tomb of Jurgen Windcaller for nothing but she had to go to Riverwood to meet with a woman who was eerily familiar but she had to listen to the woman's demand before she received the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. She was glad to be back in the comfort of High Hrothgar despite not seeing Farkas in Ivarstead,

"This woman wants you prove you are Dragonborn?" Arngeir asked and received a nod.

"It matters not. We shall teach you the last word of Unrelenting Force." He motioned her to follow him and she obeyed.

The main hall by the front of High Hrothgar held all of the Greybeards in a circle, Wulfgar used _Dah _on the floor and the word was etched into the stone. Selyna absorbed the knowledge in the word and the power behind it. She looked to see Arngeir back into an open spot in the circle and they all raised their hands,

"We will now recognize you as the Dragonborn; you will taste the full power of the voice within us all." Arngeir nodded to her,

"I am ready."

The ground shook with the might of their combined voices,

"_Long has the Storm Crown Languished with no worthy brow to sit upon. _

_By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old._

_You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North. Hearken to it."_ All of their voices stopped at the same time and afterwards all but Arngeir departed from the hall.

"High Hrothgar is now open to you. It can be your home or a place of rest and meditation when you need it." He bowed to her and she to him before leaving her alone.

The descent back down to Ivarstead was slow due to her thoughts, Delphine did not seem completely trustworthy but her mysterious attitude and nature lured Selyna in. She had told the woman she would meet her in Kynesgrove since Delphine believed the next dragon would be resurrected there thanks to the stone Selyna had delivered to Farengar.

"I was surprised to hear the Greybeards speak not long ago." Selyna gasped as her hand flew to her chest and she looked up from her thoughts to see Farkas waiting at the end of the bridge for her.

"I am surprised you stayed this long Farkas." Her breath was quick and he could see her face flushed even in the moonlight.

He could feel the power radiating from her even now and it made him hard just feeling the new power.

"I did not think you would come back. I was mistaken." His voice was low and husky as he slowly moved closer to her, like a predator stalking its prey.

The heat that came from her body was undeniable and tempting to Farkas's senses, it drew him in and without thinking he had grabbed her around the waist. Her gasp was almost silent and her hands went to his chest but not pushing him away, the earthly smell of him intoxicating her.

"Farkas…we can't…" It was a feeble plea from her but she did not stop him when his lips went to her throat.

His fangs nipped at her, making her back arch so that her chest pressed against his and let out a light moan. Selyna's fingers gripped his armor, relishing in the feel of it under her fingertips and letting a low moan come from her throat when she heard him growl. One of his hands went to her bottom and gripped her gently with his large hand, kneading her bottom like dough as he felt the claws in his fingers slowly elongate and he had to force himself to detach from her. The dark tint to her cheeks were noticeable in the dark,

"Come, you must be hungry." He told her and she nodded.

Selyna followed him into the Vilemyr Inn and sat down at one of the tables, the fire behind her felt wonderful on her chilled skin. Rubbing her hands together to get them warm, she watched Farkas get food from Wilhelm from the corner of her eyes. The man set a fire to her body like no other and it was hard to deny but as the Dragonborn she had a duty to defeat the dragons even if the growing civil war made it difficult. Selyna put her head in her hands and sighed, the civil war between Ulfric Stormcloak and the Imperials put her in a difficult position. Being a dunmer and seeing that the Thalmor were becoming more of a problem then a solution wasn't something she had expected. No one had warned her that the Thalmor were kidnapping Nords in secret and taking them to whatever secret hiding place they had in Skyrim.

"I hope you like Beef Stew." Farkas's voice brought her out of her reverie and she looked up to see him with a bowl with a crust of bread sitting in it.

Her hands found the bowl and removed it from his grasp, settling in upon the table in front of her then watched as he went to get his own food. Selyna turned around and she began to eat her stew by herself until a few minutes later Farkas came and sat down next to her with a very full plate. Grilled Chicken breast, baked potatoes, a slice of goat cheese and Nord Mead to rinse it all down, it was a feast for anyone. Selyna giggled as she watched him practically inhale his food as she took her time to enjoy the taste of normal food. Eating just bread for a whole day was too plain for her tastes and when Farkas finished his meal, he sat back and reveled in the heat form the fire. Once Selyna finished her meal, she did the same, staring at the flames as they flickered back and forth. It was entrancing, watching the flames dance with each other and it reminded her of one of the few spells she did know. She turned her head when a man came into the Inn.

"Has Selyna of the Redoran come by here?" He asked,

"I am her." Selyna spoke up and slowly stood up from her seat on the bench.

"Oh, I have a letter for you. Came by boat." He reached into his satchel and pulled a rolled up letter out and handed it to her.

She received it with confusion, thanked the courier then paid him for his trouble. Sitting back down, she noticed Farkas giving her letter a critical eye and so, she opened the letter and read it slowly. The stamp of house Redoran was prominent on the top of the letter and it was signed by her father. Solstheim, the one place she would have been if not for her brother, was now home to the Redoran Guard. Excitement filled her, it was not so far away that she could not take a boat and from the looks of it there was a boat that now went to Solstheim from Skyrim.

"Care to share?" Farkas asked in a hushed tone and received a giddy look from the woman.

"Solstheim is now home to the Redoran." Her words meant nothing to him but to her, they meant the world.

"Solstheim is close, from what I remember. Within distance for a boat." He added and she nodded.

"I will get to see my family soon enough," Her face turned into a frown then,

"I do not relish in having to tell them of Daren's death. He was well known within the Redoran ranks." She ran a hand over the top of her head, taking notice that Farkas watched the movement in interest.

"Are not all Redoran related?" His question wasn't uncommon for someone who had never been to Morrowind.

"No. It's hard to explain to outsiders. Maybe one day I'll divulge all of the Redoran's secrets but until then you'll just have to guess." Chuckling, she pushed his shoulder with her own and he gave her a smile that melted her to the spot.

Farkas must have smelled her arousal because his eyes became glazed over and she could see the lust in them. The flood of wetness that began to pool in between her legs was becoming a nuisance so; she shifted uncomfortably in her seat before averting her eyes from his. He was her Shield-Sibling and she shouldn't think of him as anything else but when he looked at her as a man looks at a woman he wants she just couldn't ignore it for much longer.

"I think I am ready to get some rest. I've had very little of it." Selyna nervously smiled at him as she stood up and moved to find out what room she was in.

His hand grasped hers gently,

"Let me share your bed with you." His statement was to the point, blunt and the lust in his eyes told her that he wanted her with as much urgency as she wanted him.

It frightened her; the need she felt for him was something she was unaccustomed to as well as acting on. Being raised as a warrior was the first thing on her mind until she had met him and her whole world just turned upside down. Farkas must have seen the fear written on her face because he stood up and looked down at her blushing face before he leaned down to her ear and whispered,

"I need to taste you, at least let me sate my hunger in a way that will please you." If she was womanly enough to faint then she should have because her whole body responded to that single statement and the moment his tongue touched the tip of her ear, she gripped his armor then mumbled,

"Show me the room." Farkas took no time in doing so and once they were in the room, he blocked the doorway so no one would see the look on her face.

The look of arousal she had on her face was reserved for his sight only, he was thankful the Inn owner was now walking towards his own room in the back because no one would disrupt him when he found his way in between her thighs. Selyna's fingers fumbled with her armor but Farkas already had his breast plate off and was setting it right in front of the bed. Her eyes were on his naked chest and he was removing his gauntlets as he watched her eyes watching him intently as he removed his armor. Finally, he stood before her in only his under cloth covering the very prominent length he was sporting by just looking at her. Fumbling still, Farksa came over to her and helped her out of her armor until she was only in her under things. The flush on her cheeks could be seen in the candle light covering the tips of her ears and the top of her chest then he removed the pins and bindings from her hair and let it tumble over his hand before letting his hand run through her silken brown tresses. It reached to the middle of her back and her smell stood out most in her hair, he let himself bury his face in her hair as he took long whiffs of her scent. He moved and put her onto the bed, a gasp came from her mouth when he laid her down and she almost let out a scream when his hands went to her thighs and he began his descent to her hot, wet core. His tongue lapped at her like she was a decadent treat for his mouth only and Selyna had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out aloud and waking the other patrons. Low growls escaped Farkas's throat as he slid his tongue over her center and moved his hand to her stomach so she wouldn't flail off of the bed because of his ministrations. Feeling her hands dig into his hair gently, he eased his tongue inside of her entrance and she nearly flew from the bed. The scream of pleasure that she was holding back made him irritated that he could not hear it perfectly but he would save that for another time when they were in a more secluded and private place.

He watched from between her legs as she writhed and wriggled, wishing he could be deeper inside of her when his tongue ran over a particularly sensitive spot and had her moaning. That small cue made him run over it again, her back arched slightly and another moan left her mouth. Selyna's eyes rolled in the back of her head at the pleasure his tongue was bringing, a numbing/tingling sensation began to spread all over her hips and down her legs. With two more laps, she let out a loud scream of pleasure as her back arched completely off of the bed and Farkas just continued to lap at her now flowing juices. Selyna slowly came back down to Nirn and let out a low sigh in relief,

"By Azura, that was…"

"Not the end." Farkas growled as he moved up her body with a fiendish smirk on his lips as he licked them.


	5. Renewed Purpose

Selyna stepped into Jorrvaskr, eyes shifting to see who was upstairs eating or talking. Farkas was behind her with a grin on his face and surely the smell of her upon him. Although he had not made love to her, he held his head high and looked at her as if he had. She noticed Vilkas, Skjor and several others in Jorrvaskr who were upstairs looked up at him immediately and she felt her face heat up. It was almost like an invasion of privacy and thankfully no one said anything to her as she went to Aela and asked her for work. Despite that Selyna, Aela and Skjor had kept the secret that the pair tried to convince her to turn, there was still work to be had and she appreciated the gold she received from each job.

"Next time, leave ice brain here." Aela was disgruntled, most likely from being rejected by the new blood but Selyna thought that she could lose the attitude in public.

Selyna just shrugged her shoulders at the woman's attitude before leaving Jorrvaskr and heading down to the market and selling a few items that she did not need then bought a few health potions. Looking back up towards Jorrvaskr she could only sigh, Farkas would remain this time as she went with Delphine to prove who she was. Dragonborn. A Nord legend until recently when powers she didn't even know existed surfaced in her, she understood certain parts of the dragon language and once in a while she saw images in her mind of animals, people and places she had never seen before….it frightened her. Selyna had briefly spoken to Master Argneir about it but he didn't have a complete answer for her and so she was left no real answer to her question.

Her journey to Kynesgrove was uneventful but when she arrived at the small settlement of Kynesgrove she looked up to see a large black dragon, the same from when she was at the Executioner's block, behind what seemed to be the inn shouting at the ground. Running towards where the large black dragon was before she was stopped by a hysterical woman,

"Run! Dragon! Run!" The woman let go of her and ran away from her.

Selyna held her head high as she ran up the hill; Delphine was standing by the inn and moved closer to Selyna when she was in sight.

"Are you ready?" Delphine asked,

Selyna nodded to the other woman and they ascended the hill, watching the black dragon carefully.

"_Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse!"_

His next shout shook the ground, Delphine almost fell to the ground where as Selyna just widened her stance as she drew her long sword from her back.

"_Slen tiid vo!"_

The ground shook even more as a large dragon skeleton dug its way from out of the ground and gave a terrifying roar.

"_Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?"_

"_Geh, Sahloknir, kaal mir." _

Selyna decided to make herself known and moved forward, towards the dragon whose flesh was reanimating as they spoke. The black dragon turned towards her, large wings flapping hard to keep stable in the sky.

"_Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi." _His voice, now directed at her made her shiver only slight because of the power she could feel behind the speech.

Selyna barely understood what he had said and she tried to focus on the words,

"_You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah." _

"I do not take the name of the Dovah, the people give it freely to me." The black dragon let out what seemed to be a laugh,

"_Sahloknir, krii daar joorre." _ Selyna understood the word _krii_, the dragon in front of them on the ground was tasked in slaying her and Delphine.

"Ready your weapon Delphine." The woman did as she was told and readied herself as Selyna charged the dragon on the ground as the black dragon flew off.

Letting out a roar the dragon moved towards Selyna, she brought her sword down upon its skull, causing a large gash to spout blood. She had to tuck and roll back just so she could wipe the blood from her eyes to see and when she did she watched as Delphine went flying onto the ground. Not thinking twice about the woman, she charged again and this time lodged her sword into the beast's neck. It rounded on her and sent her flying into a nearby rock. Her head met the rock and made her whole world spin, there were so many images of the dragon spinning in her view that she could not tell which was which so, she slowly stood up, wobbled a bit then saw the dragon opening his mouth to shout. Before he could even get his shout out she had her mouth open and shouted,

"_FUS RO DAH!"_ The dragon was momentarily stunned but it was enough for Delphine to come running up to the dragon, stab it with her sword and Selyna to grab her sword and force it down with all of her strength. The force of the downward drag tore open the side of the dragon's neck; it roared in pain and snapped at Selyna as she tore her long sword from the dragon's neck. The viciousness Delphine was seeing in Selyna terrified her, the raw power being emitted from her body was like nothing she had ever witnessed before. When she was a younger Blade she had always revered the Septim line for the power their Dragonblood contained but now she was seeing the ferocity of the supposed Dragonborn convinced her. Selyna unleashed another shout and then Delphine watched as the long sword Selyna owed was forced through the roof of the dragon's mouth and through its skull. The loud whine of pain was the last sound it made as she removed her sword from its mouth and looked back at Delphine. The shock of seeing Selyna absorb the soul of the dragon would always be a very prominent memory for her,

"I guess you believe the Nords now." Selyna said to Delphine as she walked over to her.

"I believe you, please. Meet me back at the Sleeping Giant Inn. We have things to discuss it private." Delphine turned and began to walk away from Selyna.

"I'm going to see the Greybeards first." Selyna told her, she saw the look in Delphine's eyes that told her she did not approve of the Greybeards.

It didn't matter, Delphine hadn't helped her discover who she was or help her harness her powers so she had no say in any matter that involved Selyna's personal life.

"I suspected that this Delphine meant to bring harm to you but I think I know who she is. I believe Delphine is one of the Blades." Master Argneir handed Selyna a book and was thanked.

"The Blades? Did they not protect the Septim line?" Finding a seat near the hearth, she sat down and huddled under a fur to keep her warm.

"They…were first known to be the best dragon slayers, you…to them are the ultimate dragon slayer." Arngeir sat down in a chair behind Selyna.

"I…do not relish in killing dragons." Despite killing Sahloknir, she still did not like the images and the knowledge that she could not decipher in her mind.

In truth, she envied the Dov for their power, knowledge and especially the ability to fly. Her soul longed to soar with the Dov like the images she saw in her mind.

"Master Arngeir, this mess of images in my head is driving me mad. I know that many dragons will seek me out but…Master Arngeir…I just…I am conflicted." Selyna put her head in her hands and let out a soft sob.

"Selyna, there are times when we have no choice in this life." Arngeir moved off of his chair and came to kneel by Selyna,

"If they attack you then they are your enemy. If they do not then why should you seek out them to fight? Not all are against you Dragonborn."

Watching as Selyna entered Jorrvaskr, Farkas slowly approached her. She was melancholy and he wasn't sure how to handle that.

"Kodlak wants to talk to you." He watched her wince at his indifferent tone but nodded.

Farkas swore under his breath as he watched her go downstairs, he could have smacked himself for being so distant from her. Her soul had cried out for someone to understand or to comfort her but he did the opposite of what she had clearly needed. How could he make it up to her?

"I know you refused Skjor and Aela." Kodlak's voice wasn't harsh but almost surprised.

"Kodlak, I was born in this form. I do not need another to make me even more blood thirsty or powerful than I already am." He nodded at her statement, pleased that she understood that having beast blood wasn't always a blessing.

"I heard about the vendetta Aela has against the silver hand and I can understand that Skjor was a big part of her life but this vendetta needs to stop now. This causes even bigger problems for the rest of us and especially the ones who do not know about our curse." Kodlak's voice seemed almost weak; he stood up and moved to the other side of his room.

"I'm getting old. I know that when I die I will not go to Sovngarde but Hircine's realm. I..do not wish this. After studying ancient texts I have found the source of the curse. The Glenmoril Witches, our ancestors want to become werewolves and the witches were a means to an end. I have found how to cleanse a one of us from the curse; I want you to tell no one of this." Selyna nodded,

"I want to help Kodlak. You seek this and I can be the one to help you end this curse." Her voice was above a whisper and once she finished speaking, he moved closer to her as she pulled out her map.

"Near Bilegulch Mine there is a place called Glenmoril Coven. Bring back a head then we will proceed from there." Kodlak marked Bilegulch Mine on her map then sat back down after doing so and took up his tankard of ale and drank deeply.

"I will find these witches and do as you instructed." Selyna bowed to him then moved to the door to his room but she stopped, turned and looked back at him.

"Thank you Kodlak… for trusting me with this matter." She gave him a small smile and he gave her a curt nod.

Selyna walked up stairs with purpose, Kodlak had trusted her and no one else to help him with his own personal quest and it humbled her greatly.

"Selyna." Farkas's voice brought her out of her thoughts as he stepped in front of her.

"I have things to do Farkas, maybe some other time." Farkas felt the hurt radiating from her words and he moved to stop her but the look she gave him told him that she had no qualms about forcing her way through.

"Let me apologize to you." His voice was soft and sincere but she was having none of it.

"When I come back we will talk about it all. Until then do not follow me because I do not want company." It was a lie and he knew it but he let her go, watching her as she left Jorrvaskr.

When she came back he would give her the Amulet of Mara that he had in his pack, he would ask her if she would marry him and he would make her proud being her husband and provider. He would protect her with his life and maybe even give her children one day.

"What bothers you brother?" Vilkas asked as he came to stand next to his brother.

"Is it the new blood?" Vilkas directed his brother to the table and when they sat down Farkas nodded.

"I am not as versed in women as you brother." Farkas admitted.

Vilkas laughed and clapped his brother on the shoulder but Farkas just gave his brother an envious look.

"Women are a mystery to me as well brother. Bedding them is one thing but I could never see myself settling down with one woman until I go to Sovngarde. It just…doesn't fit me. That woman is one of kind, literally brother. She is the Dragonborn, destined for greatness. Do you expect to be able to please her? She most likely has leagues of Nord men throwing themselves at her." Vilkas grinned at his brother's jealous growl.

"Yes, yes. You will strike them all down. If you want to settle down there are several lasses in town who would be glad to take a man such as you for a husband. Why not pick a more…homely lass?" Vilkas asked his brother who was taking a swig of Nord Mead.

Farkas shook his head at his brother and set his mead down,

"I want no other brother. She comes from strength; it is in her spirit and her heart. I need to prove to her that I am a man who is willing to give her what she needs or wants." Farkas told him and all his twin could do was sigh and shake his head.

"Enjoy trying brother."


	6. New Friends and the Death of a Harbinger

Selyna wiped the sweat from her brow as she walked into Falkreath, she needed new armor badly and her sword was in need of replacing. She was a bit lost in the bigger settlement and looked around for smoke from the Blacksmith's home but the dark clouds and rain make it nigh impossible.

"Are you looking for the blacksmith?" Selyna turned to her side to see a slender blonde Nord woman appear beside her.

The Nord woman wore furs so; Selyna assumed she was a hunter by trade. The woman was beautiful but she looked at others with disdain. Her blonde hair was pulled behind her head in a braid down her head and neck and her fur armor looked just made.

"I am. The state of my weapon and armor tell you so." The Nord woman moved forward motioning for Selyna to follow.

"I did notice that. You appeared lost and needed guidance." This Nord woman did not seem to have any problem talking to her as some Nords did so, Selyna welcomed the relief.

"I am Aeri. Hunter and protector of the forest in this area." Aeri stopped in front of the Blacksmith's when they reached it and turn to Selyna.

"Thank you for your help Aeri. If I can repay you tell me how." Selyna bowed to the Nord woman then looked at her for an answer.

"I require nothing. I am not one to ask for a favor in return for my help." Selyna nodded to the woman but caught a short whiff of wet dog coming from her.

"I may need further help. I am willing to trust you but I will not speak of it until we are out of the town." Selyna had spoken low but low enough for Aeri to hear.

Selyna bought herself Steel Plate armor and a dwarven sword the blacksmith had been happy to sell. Then both Selyna and Aerileft the town,

"Do you own a dog Aeri? Most hunters do."

"I do not. I fear that if I did that I would accidentally shoot the poor animal. Why do you ask?" Aeri looked at Selyna quizzically.

"I need to get to Glenmoril Coven. Your friend probably knows where they are." Aeri stiffened at the mention of her friend.

"I'm not forcing you into this. I'm doing this for someone who doesn't want to have that curse anymore." Selyna's voice was pleading,

"I know where they are." Both Aeri and Selyna looked around until a werewolf came out from behind a group of trees.

"I could smell the Companions on you. Not many know the beasts their souls harbor but I do."

"Sinding, I told you to stay farther away from the city." Aeri spoke affectionately towards the werewolf she had called Sinding.

"It is the only way to help them." Selyna told the pair.

"You must promise not to reveal that I am alive or cause Aeri any problems." Selyna could tell Sinding loved Aeri and she may have held some affection for the man but she didn't know how he felt for her.

"I can do better than that. I am not murderer but if someone happens to find out I..have ways of making people disappear." Aeri looked at her in shock.

"Morrowind is a dangerous place." Was the only explanation she gave them.

"Then I will show you where the Glenmoril witches hide." Sidning turned away from them both and Aeri motioned for Selyna to follow.

Farkas could only sit next to Kodlak's body. The shock from their leader dying could be felt in every member of the Companions. Selyna was the only one not present and it angered Vilkas that she was not there to help protect their beloved leader. Vilkas went to stand outside and saw Selyna coming up the steps to Jorrvaskr.

"Where have you been?" Vilkas snarled at her.

Selyna gave him a harsh look,

"Kodlak asked a favor of me and so I was doing as he asked."

"You were not here to protect Jorrvaskr." He was beyond angry; he could feel himself close to changing because of his anger.

"What happened?" Concern laced with fear permeated the air around her before she ran past Vilkas and went into Jorrvaskr.

What she saw made her cringe, Kodlak lay dead in front of the large hearth.

"The Silver Hand attacked while you were gone." Farkas mumbled as his eyes kept focus on Kodlak as if he would spring back to life.

"I want the bastards that did this!" Vilkas roared angrily and looked over at Selyna.

"We are going to Driftshade Refuge, it's near Dawnstar. You will help me avenge Kodlak and retrieved the shards of Wuuthrad." Selyna felt like she couldn't refuse Vilkas, he was obviously angry and he was out for blood.

"I will follow." She said to him in defeat.

"Then let's go."

Selyna took one look at Farkas and left with his brother. He couldn't face her and a part of her wanted him to stop his brother but she knew he would not. With a heavy sigh, she exited Jorrvaskr following Vilkas.

"Vilkas, stop." Selyna stopped, her breathing was heavy and she was fighting to steady it.

Turning to her, his breathing was already steady,

"The longer we wait the more of a chance they have to take the rest of us out." He was still furious.

"Vilkas, I am not a werewolf! I cannot keep up with this pace!" She coughed a few times before she leaned against it for support.

"Weak! Keep moving!" He grabbed her arm but she tore from his grip.

"I will not say it aga—" A blow to his face knocked him onto his ass.

Vilkas touched his cheek and looked up at the very angry dunmer woman giving him a glare that promised more pain.

"Am I weak now? Always on guard waiting for the next move! Despite being a werewolf I can still best you!" Her face was almost red with fury as she looked down at Vilkas.

"I have trained since I could walk how to take any man down who threatened me or my family, you are only older than me by a few years and you show lack of discipline as well as lack of respect for fellow warriors. No wonder the House of Redoran could easily beat back the Nords in ancient times; you think you are the best on Nirn that no other race can best you." She held out her hand to help him up and he took it, pulling himself up as she pulled him up.

"Let's go. I want to avenge Kodlak….I need to." Selyna saw the unshed tears in Vilkas's eyes but he turned around and kept moving.

No woman would see him cry.

Driftshade Refuge was unfortunately teeming with Silver Hand,

"Are you any good with a bow?" Vilkas whispered to her as they hid behind a large group of rocks near the base.

"Of course, warriors in the House of Redoran—"

"Are probably trained to handle every weapon known to man." He finished for her; she gave him a glare while he just smirked.

"Are you good with a bow Vilkas?"

"Of course not! I'm not el—ow!" Vilkas was swiftly elbowed in his ribs, shooting her a glare he continued,

"Little elf, can you just please…?" He motioned towards the bow he was carrying on his back.

Selyna rolled her eyes at the Nord and held her hand out to him; he removed the bow from his back and placed it in her hands. Her experienced hands held the bow and her eyes went to Vilkas, then she reached in her knapsack and pulled out arrows wrapped in deer skin.

"You are fortunate that I always carry a few arrows with me." Selyna whispered before she slowly crept around to find her first target.

Once an unguarded head came into her view, she took aim and crouched low to avoid being seen when she fired. A low whistle was heard as soon as Selyna unleashed the arrow in the direction of the Silver Hand member's head. What followed the whistle was a thunk, grunt and a bam! The dead Silver Hand fell to the ground hard and incited the rest of the Silver hand outside of Driftshade Refuge. Vilkas drew his sword and charged around the corner and up into the oncoming fray, rage and sorrow filling each step and each swing. Selyna slung the bow over her upper torso and unsheathed her sword so she could join the fray along with Vilkas. His roars of anger and triumph were almost deafening as they cut through the few members there were outside the Refuge. Once the last man was cut down, Vilkas looked over to the door, seeing the heads of werewolves on pikes.

"I cannot describe the emotions that run through me when I see such things." Selyna could hear Vilkas grinding his back teeth when he spoke.

"This murder should be dealt with accordingly. It is shameful what happens here. I...I know it can be hard to control but going so far just too…Monstorous." Selyna shook her head, moved towards the door and wretched it open.

"If only you knew." Vilkas said before following her inside.

Once they were inside they both became cautious,

"I saw no one escape so we have the element of surprise." Vilkas whispered to her before sniffing the air.

"They are farther down." Vilkas moved forward but kept a slow pace as he held his sword at the ready.

Selyna sheathed her sword and removed the bow from her person and notched an arrow before following Vilkas down a few flights of stairs before stopping in front of a closed door. Vilkas tested the air then grinned,

"I take it the fun starts here." Selyna pulled the arrow back and Vilkas slowly opened the door.

The first arrow lodged itself in the chest of a nearby Silver Hand and startled the others in the room. An archer moved down the stairs and moved farther back into the room so that he was out of shot but Selyna was quick to act. Her swift actions caught Vilkas by surprise as she jumped to the side of him, jumped off of the platform and unsheathed her sword just in time to catch the archer in the gut and prevent the arrow he had notched from flying at Vilkas. She knocked the archer back as he began to bleed out then ran back towards the two who were fighting Vilkas, took out ones' knees while Vilkas decapitated the other. A sigh escaped Selyna's mouth after Vilkas drove his sword into the heart of the Silver Hand on his knees.

"Every single one of them must die Selyna or we will never find peace." Vilkas told her and she just shook her head and looked up at him,

"And they are the monsters? Vilkas—"

"They will all die or we will never again see peace."

The cellar of Driftshade Refuge was dark and moist, it was chill so the brews housed there would be perfect for drinking but it made Selyna shiver.

"After being in Skyrim for a few months, I am still not accustomed to such chill. It goes down to my very soul." Selyna whispered as they descended down, further into the cellar.

"Shh." Vilkas said into her ear as they reached the bottom stair.

The pair snuck forward barely lit by the brazier in the wall and saw a door, the laughter of others could be heard coming from behind the door they were looking at. Vilkas moved in front of her first and slowly opened the door, peering in only to see large barrels for distilling and spying four unawares Silver Hand with flagons of ale in their hands. They were perfect targets, drunk and barely able to hold a sword. Vilkas carefully moved into the room and moved directly to the right of him to hide in the shadows of the corner. Selyna, instead, moved to the left and hid behind one of the large barrels and peered around its side to watch the drunken Silver Hand. The air was cold coming from the large break in the wall near her and it made her teeth clatter together, this is what she hated about Skyrim, the damned cold all of the time. But, she pulled the bow from her upper body and readied an arrow then aimed it at one of the Silver Hand's head. Her red eyes looked to Vilkas, who was closing the door gently, and waited for him to give her a signal. Selyna's red eyes returned to the head she was pointed the arrow at and watched Vilkas from the corner of her eye. Lifting his head just so in an upwards nod, gave her the signal. The arrow was let loose and the Silver Hand fell to the ground with a hard thud and panicked the others. A roar from the corner echoed in the room as Vilkas charged the now smaller group. Taking two of them in the gut with his sword and the third was dispatched by another arrow but this time in the neck.

"They are crafty, these Silver Hand. Digging a tunnel under the Refuge, I cannot say I would have done the same." Vilkas said as he wiped his blade clean of blood on the fur armor one of the dead men were wearing.

"I wouldn't dare think of it. Nords and Khajiit can stomach this degree of cold but not I." Selyna spat.

Her deft hands removed the arrows from the dead men and placed them back in her newly acquired quiver she had lifted from a dead archer on the upper level of the refuge. Vilkas rolled his eyes at her and moved into the tunnel, she followed only because she was not one to be left behind. It was a short walk before they were in a large chamber with two large iron cages atop a perch. One held a werewolf and the other a dead horse,

"This one…is not of a sound mind, is he?" Selyna asked as she approached the caged werewolf.

It made no move towards her but it stared at her in such a heart breaking way that she could have sobbed.

"No. He is the animal we try not to become. Pain, torture and starvation do this to us." Vilkas spoke in such a sad voice it made her wonder if he had ever come close to losing himself such as the caged one had.

"If I were to try and free him?"

"He would attack you as soon as the door opened." He noticed the frown on her face as she pulled her bow from her person.

A merciful killing was what she did and it torn at her heart to do it but the animal was a danger to himself and others if let back into Skyrim. Once the creature lay dead, she picked the lock and pulled the arrow from it with detachment and proceeded to go into the passageway down the ramp from the cages. A Silver Hand woman came into view and rushed Selyna, but she was not quick enough. The longsword was unsheathed in seconds and buried in the woman's chest, Vilkas wasn't surprised at this course of action. Selyna was in love with his brother and seeing that caged wolf must have triggered something inside of her because the hardness she carried in her eyes told him that every Silver Hand would die by her hand.


	7. To Be Remembered

Seeing and killing the caged wolf had done more damage to her than she had wanted. It brought unpleasant thoughts to her head, seeing Farkas's head on a pike in one of these Silver Hand refuges made her angry, made her hate and made her realize just how attached she had become to the Farkas. It brought her to the point of fear because of the feelings she held for him, she had considered herself a warrior. Bathing in the blood of her foes, drinking ale after great battles but loving a man? It hadn't been on her mind even when Farkas had delved in places she had never dared think about. It brought a blush to her face for a moment before opening up the door in front of her and entering a small lit room. Vilkas tested the air and looked at her,

"I can smell the shards of Wuuthrad, it is very close." He moved to the ascending stairs and pointed up them.

"Let us finish this Vilkas." Selyna ran up the stairs as he followed behind her.

"Get them!" A Silver Hand male said while a woman readied her bow from the platform above.

Selyna rushed into the fray, swinging madly as if in a blood craze that Vilkas could not keep up with. He slashed and hacked at the last of the Silver Hand along with her, pouring out all of his guilt, anger, hatred, frustration and sadness into his strokes until they all lay upon the ground, dead. Pulling a bit of cloth from her knapsack, Selyna gently placed the shards of Wuuthrad into the cloth, wrapped it up and placed in inside her knapsack. Vilkas sat down at the table and let his head fall into his hands; Selyna sat down next to him and waited. Soft sobs came from Vilkas moments later, tears for the man who was a father to him and what life would be like now that he was gone.

"You will see him one day Vilkas. In Sovngarde." Selyna said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and let him spill his emotions out to her.

Jorrvaskr was quiet when they returned from Driftshade Refuge half a week later. The mourning of Kodlak was still not complete; Aela sat in Jorrvaskr, by the front and moved when she saw the two arrive.

"Kodlak has been taken up to the Skyforge not long ago. You…may join us in our mourning." With that statement, she left without another word.

"Let us to pay our respects to Kodlak. He deserves it." Vilkas's grief had taken on a new form; the strength he carried was still there but doubled.

He had felt that Kodlak would watch over him in his life until his day came and that gave to him a sense of comfort to know. So, he walked up to the SkyForge with Selyna in tow so both of them could pay their respects to the late Harbinger. Once the came to the top, they saw the funeral pyre upon the SkyForge and it moved Selyna to silent tears. She stood behind Aela with Vilkas next to her,

"Who will come forth?" Eorlund asked and Aela stepped forward.

"I shall." Her voice had just the hint of a quiver as she began,

"Before the Ancestral Flame.."

"We grieve." Replied the rest of the companions said when she paused.

"At his loss.." Eorlund spoke,

"We Weep." The companions said in unison.

Vilkas moved forward towards the pyre,

"For the Fallen.."

"We shout." Selyna let the tears come freely now, to see the dedication and emotion but into this right moved her.

"And for ourselves.." Farkas spoke then everyone said in unison,

"We take our leave."

Aela picked up a burning torch near the pyre then lit the wood on fire. The flame took no time in starting its merciless devouring of the funeral pyre and of Kodlak. Aela asked the circle to depart to the Underforge to grieve which left Selyna all alone, to stare and shed silent tears for the late Harbinger.

"Lass." Eorlund moved towards her and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Eorlund?"

"Do you have the fragments of Wuuthrad?" He received a nod as his answer.

"I'll need to prepare them for mounting again."

Selyna removed the cloth holding the fragments from her knapsack and held them out to him,

"It was an honor to hold them."

"Don't get too flowery on me lass." She could not help but smile, Eorlund was a strong man.

"Of course I have a small favor to ask of you." There was a wicked glint in his eye,

"I thought you told me once to never—"

"There's another piece Kodlak kept in his personal things. I am not so sure I am the best to go through his personal things." Selyna should have been offended and disgusted at Eorlund's favor but something inside of her told her she had to do this.

"I will do this for you." She answered as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

There was no more time for grieving, she had been asked to retrieve something and she would do as she was asked. Selyna made her way down and into Jorrvaskr, Tilma was nowhere to be seen so, she walked downstairs and down the hall to Kodlak's room. She searched the end table at the end of the bed; she searched the wardrobe then the end table right next to his bed. A book with a sharp end protruding from it caught her eye so, she picked the book up, opened it to find the last shard of Wuuthrad. Then she noticed handwriting in the book so, she flipped to the previous page and began reading.

'_In my dream, I see the line of Harbingers start with Ysgramor. Each of them ascends to Sovngarde, until we come to Terrfyg, who first turned is to the ways of the beast, He tries to enter Sovngarde, but before he can even approach Tsun, he is set upon by a great wolf, who pulls him into the Hunting Grounds, where Hircine laughs with welcoming arms._

_Terrfyg seems regretful, but also eager to join Hircine after a lifetime of service as a beast._

_Then I see every next Harbinger turn away from Sovngarde and enter the Hunting Grounds of their own accord. Until it comes to me, and I see great Tsun on the misty horizon, beckoning me. It appears I have a choice. And then, at my side, a stranger I had not seen before. As I look into her eyes, we turn to see the same wolf who dragged away Terrfyg, and she and I draw weapons together._

_I realize this is only a dream, but a strong enough dream to inspire a man like me to take to writing, so it must be of some import." _

As she read on, she realized that she was the stranger in Kodlak's dream and that Kodlak feigned ignorance because he felt that he had to. Tears soon began to run anew as she continued to read, honored by his words. Once she finished reading the journal, she placed it safely back in the end table and slowly made her way back to the SkyForge with a new resolve.

"I have brought you the last fragment Eorlund." She presented the last fragment to him and he took it with a smile on his face.

"The Circle grieves in the UnderForge, I think they will be waiting for you." He hinted and she nodded to him.

"Thank you Eorlund." She bowed to him then proceeded to the UnderForge.

The stone door moved to her touch and she moved inside,

"The old man had a wish before he died and he didn't get it." Vilkas looked angry.

"Being moon-born is not as much as a curse as you think it is Vilkas." Aela fired back.

"That's fine for you Aela. But he wanted to be clean." Selyna moved further into the UnderForge and noticed Farkas's eyes upon her.

"He wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the stories of Sovngarde. But all that was taken away from him!" He growled menacingly at Aela as she looked ready to fight him over the idea.

"And you avenged him Vilkas, what more is there?" Tension was running high between the two that could be felt in such a small room.

"Kodlak did not care for venegeance, Aela." Farkas spoke and she glared at him.

"No, Farkas, he didn't. And that is not what this is about." Vilkas went and leaned against the wall before running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"We should be honoring Kodlak, no matter our own thoughts on the blood." Aela huffed at Vilkas's statement then looked up at Selyna.

"You're right. It's what he wanted, and he deserved to have it." Submission didn't seem to be her strong suit but Vilkas was one of two Alpha males now and she would relent whether she liked it or not.

"Kodlak spoke to me. That there was a way to cleanse his soul, even in death." Vilkas now looked at Selyna and she gave him a curt nod.

"You know the legends of the Tomb of Ysgramor." Selyna's interest peaked then as she moved forward to stand near Farkas.

"Ysgramor? The First Harbinger?" Selyna asked and Vilkas nodded.

"There the souls of the Harbingers will heed the call of the northern steel, we can't even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad, and it's in pieces for a thousand years."

"And dragons were just stories. And the elves once ruled Skyrim." Everyone turned to look at Eorlund as he stood by the stone door.

"Just because something is, doesn't mean it must be." Eorlund pulled the reforged Wuuthrad from his back and everyone besides him gasped in awe.

The battle axe was massive but it was a thing of beauty, the metal was polished and every detail as it had been was now anew.

"The blade is a weapon. A weapon is a tool, tools are meant to be broke. And repaired." Eorlund said with smug satisfaction.

"That is…that…is that Wuuthrad?"

"Reforged, thanks to your Shield-Sister I finally had all of the pieces." Eorlund moved forward into the light of the Underforge.

"The flames of Kodlak have fueled Wuuthrad rebirth, and now they shall meet again. Go to the Tomb of Ysgramor." Eorlund turned and handed Wuuthrad to Selyna.

The weight of Wuuthrad in her hands felt…right. It felt as though it belonged in her hands.

"You will bear Wuuthrad to the tomb. Now go."

After asking around where the Tomb of Ysgramor was located, she took a wagon up to Winterhold and from there she followed her marked map northwest of the town until she came to water, it was freezing and she had half a mind to turn back but she pressed on. Selyna walked to the west until she saw the ship she had been told to look out for. So, now she indefinitely had to swim. Thinking quickly, she jumped onto the nearest floating ice and continued to jump onto other floating ice until she finally reached the shore with only wet feet then she walked on the shore to the right and followed it until the path met ancient Nordic ruins. Climbing to the top, she looked down and saw a lit brazier next to a door, so she walked down the stairs that were connected to the ruins and opened the door up to see that Aela, Farkas, Vilkas were all waiting down at the end of short stairs. Once she descended she looked upon the statue of a tall Nord man, a helmet that protruded from both sides and his hands in a position that suggested Wuuthrad was once held there.

"This is the resting place of Ysgramor and his most trusted generals. We must be cautious." Vilkas told her warily, which meant they would be fighting apparitions or some type of spirits.

"Wait, are you not coming?" She asked Vilkas,

"Kodlak was right. I let vengeance rule my heart. I do not regret what I had done at Driftshage and my mind and heart are still grieving. I shall stay here; Farkas and Aela will accompany you." With that, he turned and sat in front of the statue next to its stone cape.

Selyna removed Wuuthrad from her back and placed it up in Ysgramors hands and by doing so, the door behind the statue opened, revealing a passageway.

"I pray to Azura that we all make it out of here alive." Selyna said before moving into the passageway with Aela and Farkas in tow.

"I will follow you until I can no longer do so." Faras told her.

"We will reach Kodlak and help him be cleansed." Aela boasted,

"He will be cleansed," Selyna said with more resolve and continued down the passage.


	8. Laid to Rest

"These apparitions do not let up." Aela commented as they took a reprieve after being assaulted by several ghosts of former companions.

"It is a test we must pass." Selyna breathed heavily as she leaned against a nearby wall, looking at the water on the floor and how it glimmered in the light.

Aela had to delve into Selyna's arrows in this room as it seemed the ghosts were much stronger in this room than the last and she was currently collecting all of the arrows that had fallen out of the apparitions when they disappeared for good.

"I can handle more than they can throw at me." Farkas said then looked at Selyna.

"After we finish in this tomb, I wish to speak with you in private." He whispered in her ear and her cheeks darkened.

"Yes, we need to talk." She agreed.

"Let's keep moving." Aela suggested and then went to the other side of the room and spotted spider eggs.

"I cannot go any further." Farkas said before they cross into the darkened back room with spider eggs.

"What's the matter Farkas?" Aela rolled her eyes and moved forward to avoid the conversation.

"Ever since the Dustman's Cairn the big crawly ones terrify me. I'm not proud but I will wait here until your return." Farkas looked unsure but Selyna nodded.

"We shall return." She smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Can we continue?" Aela asked impatiently and Selyna quickly moved to follow the woman.

"The way is webbed shut." Selyna said as she pulled her longs word from her back.

"Not for long. Be ready, I hear things moving about behind this webbing." She cautioned and Aela notched an arrow, ready for the enemies behind the webbing.

With a hard downward stroke, the webbing broke but only just, so she gave it another powerful blow and two spiders appeared. Aela brought one down with an arrow between the eyes while Selyna kicked the other and slammed her sword into two of its legs. The spider lurched and screeched in pain before responding but an arrow became lodged in its abdomen and staggered the large creature. Charging the Frostbite spider, it reared on its hind legs, giving Selyna a perfect opening to thrust her sword up into its body. Silencing it for good. Before they could enter the next room two more spiders were dispatched,

"I can see why ice brain is terrified of these beasts. I heard their venom can be serious if not treated properly." Aela gave a quick shiver as she pulled her dagger from its sheath on her belt and she slashed the doorway free of webbing.

"The way is clear." Aela said as she moved slowly into the room.

Selyna was right behind her, but grabbed the other woman and pulled her back once she noticed the giant Frostbite spider coming down from the ceiling.

"What the—" They were back inside the room before and Aela swore when she saw the giant Frostbite spider in the next room.

"If we take out its legs with arrows first I could move it for the kill." Selyna whispered as she sheathed her long sword and removed the bow from her upper body.

Aela split the arrows she had left into two separate piles and handed one pile to Selyna, then began the barrage of arrows into the giant spider's body. Before finally slaying it with a long sword after the arrows took out its legs. After the giant Frostbite Spider lay dead in the center of the room, they continued to a gate controlled by a chain, it was pulled by Aela and they continued down into a crypt.

"Draugr." Selyna mumbled and rolled her eyes, she hated draugr.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Aela asked as they slowly moved forward.

"Are the living among the dead?" A ghostly voice asked.

Aela's arrows could not be fast enough as she assaulted a ghost who came running towards her; Selyna had unsheathed her long sword yet again and charged another apparition who had appeared.

"I feel as though I will get tired of killing these spirits." Aela said as she fired one last arrow into the enemy in front of her.

"I could not agree more." Selyna commented before she hit the final blow on the ghost who was attacking her.

"Such a large mammoth head, I have not felled one myself but seeing this. This is a prize worthy of becoming a trophy." Selyna ran her hands over the mammoth skull held up by the table.

"Such strength is what every Nord is bred from. Able to kill a mammoth and feed our families for weeks." Aela looked proudly at the giant skull,

"Have you thought about that Aela?" Selyna asked as she looked over at the woman,

"Thought of what?"

"Having a family? A warrior has no time for a family." Her resolve seemed unbreakable but Selyna just smiled.

"I thought that warriors want their bloodline preserved. Have you not thought of what you will not be leaving behind when you go to Hircine's Hunting Grounds? I was taught that when the time came, I would have to put my mantle aside and teach my children to be proud warriors like their mother and their ancestors before them." A great archer like Aela could not pass onto the afterlife without imparting her skill in the children she could have.

"I will think on this." Was all Selyna received but it was worth it.

"Let us continue up past that door." Selyna cautiously moved up to the door with Aela behind her, the door opened at her touch and she peered inside to see a bigger chamber ahead.

Once they moved inside they saw how large the chamber actually was and Selyna noticed a brazier in the middle, lit with blue flame.

"How curious."

The pair moved towards the blue flames and gasped when Kodlak appeared on the other side of it.

"Kodlak." Aela's voice quivered as she looked upon her late Harbinger.

Her companion moved to the side and came to stand by Kodlak,

"Greetings Shield-Sister." His voice had a ghostly touch to it but it was Kodlak, there with them.

"Kodlak, is that you?"

"Of course. My fellow Harbingers and I are have warming by the fire here, evading Hircine." Kodlak's ghostly eyes moved about the room and smiled at Selyna.

"But Kodlak, there is no one else here with us." Selyna reasoned but Kodlak just gave a knowing smile.

"You see only me because your heart knows me as the Companions Leader. I'd wager old Vignar would see half of my predecessors. But I see them all. The ones in Sovngarde. The ones trapped in Hircine's realm. And they all see you. You've brought honor to the Companions and they will not soon forget." He held his hands in front of the blue flame as if he was seeking warmth then rubbed his hands together.

"Vilkas said that there is a chance you could still be cured, is this true Kodlak?"

"Did he now? I can only hope. Do you still have the witch's head?" He received a nod from Selyna then watched as she removed one of the heads and held it aloft.

"Excellent, now throw it into the fire. It will release their magic…for me at least." Kodlak watched as she did as he said and put it upon the burning blue flame.

It crackled and burst into flame, the flame consumed the head like a hungry wolf then suddenly a large red wolf apparition appeared in front of them. Kodlak tried to beat it with his fists and Aela began letting arrows fly into it before Selyna could even unsheathe her long sword. Once she did, she joined in the fight until a downward blow from her sword made the wolf howl in unimaginable pain and faded into nothingness.

"Kodlak, have we succeeded?" Her breaths were short as she looked up at him,

"Please tell us Kodlak. Tell us you can go to Sovngarde." Aela added as she came to stand next to Selyna.

Kodlak smiled down at them,

"And so slain the beast inside of me. I thank you for this gift. Perhaps the heroes of old will help me in my endeavor to rescue the Harbingers from Hircine's Hunting Grounds. It will be a great battle. Now, it is time for me to go, you will lead the Companions in the never ending quest for honor and glory." Kodlak then disappeared.

"Did I hear right, did he say you were to lead the Companions?" Aela snapped,

"Does this upset you?" Selyna asked cautiously.

"I'm just surprised. But, let me be the first to call you as such…Harbinger." She gave Selyna a small smile.

Selyna began to climb up the nearby wooden steps but stopped before she hit the top,

"Will I see you back at Jorrvaskr Aela?"

"This is the Tomb of Ysgramor…I wish to commune…for a while." She gave a nod and Selyna continued the rest of the way up the stairs and followed the passage ways back to the beginning where Ysgramor stood proud with Wuuthrad in his hands.

"_We watch you bring the Companions honor. Take Wuuthrad and use it well."_ Selyna almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice but did not disobey it.

She took Wuuthrad into her hands once more and looked up at Ysgramor,

"I will not fail you or any before me."

Farkas watched his new Harbinger train behind Jorrvaskr with mild interest, only just a week before she was just a normal Companion but now she led them with an iron fist. They had not spoken since Ysgramor tomb partly because she had immersed herself in learning the ways and history of the Companions.

"Selyna." Farkas said loud enough for her to hear.

She stopped her training and sheathed Wuuthrad, Farkas had to admit that when she wielded Wuuthrad it had made his blood boil for her.

"Farkas, is there something you need?" She wiped the sweat from her brow and came to stand under the roof of the outside area.

He held out ale for her and she gladly received it, after a hearty swig she looked at him once more.

"You wish to speak. Well, then we shall speak." She sat at the nearest table and waited for him to sit down next to her.

Farkas slowly sat down next to her before he spoke, noticing she was wearing an Amulet of Mara.

"I have questions that need answering. Firstly, are you doing fine?" She seemed surprised by his question but nodded.

"I have attained something that can never compare to what I was doing for House Redoran. This is…such honor cannot be achieved where I was before. Seeing how the Companions act, how they handle their business and feelings these past few months have amazed me. I do not wish to be anywhere else." The pride that shone on her face made him happy.

"What will you do about the worsening war or the dragons?" His question put a frown on her face.

"I will have to deal with the dragons, I am the Dragonborn, and so I have no other choice. As for the war…I could not say which side is more at fault. I will just have to handle each of these situations one at a time." Her eyes held such confusion and sadness that it torn at his heart to see her thus.

His hand wrapped around hers and she smiled sadly,

"You have so much to deal with and it saddens me that you are the only one to solve these problems." He let his eyes drop to her Amulet of Mara,

"Selyna, Marry me."

**Oooooh, cliff hanger! Sorry to cut it short but I just had to or risk rambling. This is the last chapter of Howling at the Moon: Companions Champion. I want to thank everyone that reviewed and stuck with me on this story. Just to say this, I am not rewriting this or revising this any longer so do not, I repeat ****DO NOT**** message me or leave a review about everything that was wrong or that it went to fast or it was too short. I don't care, it's over and finished so go somewhere else with your snippy crap.**

**This may be the end of Companions Champion but there is a sequel in the making! Howling at the Moon: Alduin's Bane shall be making an appearance whenever I get the time to actually start it.**

**Look forward to it!**

**P.S. I don't like odd numbers.**


End file.
